House of Sin
by Unolai
Summary: Something Wicked Sidefic, can be read seperately. What will Hiei do when the lid of his icecream has been glued shut? One-shot. LEMON


**Prince Elmo:** Here it is! My long awaited sidefling full of Hiei-action. Almost 3,000 words of I-Can't-Believe-I-Wrote-This-Lemony-Goodness. I don't know whether to show it off and brag about it or post it quickly and then run off to hide under a rock...

Dedicated to_ LittleKawaiiFireFox_, because she's the one who asked for this. The poor girl is deprived.

**Youko Kurama:** (Walks in, shirtless) Let's just get this over with. (Turns around, revealing a bunch of words painted on his back) **"Though Prince Elmo would love to own Youko's smexxy behind, she in fact does not own anything. Isn't that sad?"**

* * *

_"I welcome you  
To the house of sin  
Open your mind  
And let the games begin"_ - Sexual Thing, Poison

A roar of anger lets you know that your devious plan has just unfolded. You get up from your bed and make your way downstairs to the living room, where three sets of wide eyes are currently fixed on the door to the kitchen.

It must be really interesting if it's getting more attention than you!

You walk towards the couch and stand behind Kuwabara. You lean your forearms on the backrest. Tilting your head to the side, you take in the sounds coming from the other room. It sounds like a struggle of some sort, combined with yelling in a language you can't understand. For some reason, you're pretty sure they're bad words.

Just when you open your mouth to direct the attention back to your person, where it belongs, the kitchen door is flung open to reveal a livid-looking Hiei. His upper lip is pulled up into a snarl and, were this a cheesy cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears. His blood red eyes have darkened a few shades in rage and his left hand is curled into a fist, ready to strike. The sight alone is enough to make you want to pee your pants.

"Who. Did. This?" His right hand lifts a container of ice cream. With a thick layer of, what appears to be, glue peeking out from under the lid.

His voice has deepened in such a way, you are convinced that talking should be illegal. You take a second to muse about how amazing it is, that he can promise slow, bloody murder with a simple question and the look in his eyes.

And then you notice how all eyes in the room seem to have turned to you.

"_Uh oh..."_

"What are you all looking at me for?! Glue can be bought at any random store, you know. It's not like I'm the only one who has access to it!" You cross your arms and glare at them, as if you're highly insulted that they're suspecting you.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who wanted to see what would happen if you glued the lid to Hiei's ice cream shut."

You frown at Yusuke. You thought he liked you!

A growled version of the word 'woman' makes you turn back to the pissed off fire demon. You swallow thickly when you take in Hiei's more than furious expression. Without making any sudden movements, you carefully take a step backwards away from Hiei. Only to have him take one step forward.

"Eeerrm...I-I'm sorry! I swear I will buy you new ice cream. Better ice cream! Ever had Ben&Jerry's? It's the best! They've got that chocolate chip cookie dough one. You'll love it... I swear...Stop glaring at me! I just thought it would be funny!"

That last sentence is all Hiei can take and with a loud battle cry, he lunges for you.

* * *

Hiei had chased you all through the house, before you decided that you had more chance getting away from him in the forest outside. How wrong you were. If you had stayed in the house, you would've been able to cower behind Kurama like the total girl you are.

"_I don't have the stamina for this!"_

You wince as you get a particular mean swipe in the face by another twig. But you know that it's nothing compared to the pain your chaser can inflict on you.

"_Seriously, why didn't anyone ever teach me to think before I act and to know when to stop?! I'm going to die! I have teased him one time too many and now, he's going to kill me dead! I'm such an idiot! Why did they teach me useless stuff like math in school, instead of something potentially life-saving like how to get away from an enraged pyromaniac?!"_

Your lungs burn with every breath you take and the feeling in your legs has left you a long time ago. The only sound you hear is the blood rushing through your ears, your heart beating a wild tattoo.

Even though you can't hear him, you know he's hot on your trail. You run so fast, you're sure that your feet barely touch the forest floor. In the back of your mind, you know that it's not fast enough. You know that he will catch you in the end. It's just a question of what he will do when he gets a hold of you. Considering what you did, you know that it will be bad. Insanely bad. This is not fair!

The snap of a twig is the only warning you get.

With a startled cry, you just barely manage to dive under his grasping hands. Abruptly changing your direction, his mocking laughter rings out from behind you. He's just toying with you!

You double your efforts to get away from him, running as fast as you can. You dive under branches and jump over roots, never slowing down. After what seems like hours, you no longer hear Hiei chasing you. You glance carefully over your shoulder.

And wouldn't you know it? Your foot gets snagged behind the root of a tree. That stopped being surprising 27 times ago.

"Oh, crap!" You land face-forward into a conveniently placed, large pile of leafs, which thankfully cushions your fall. Instead of getting up, you lay there for a second, catching your breath. It has gone so quiet around you.

"_I shook him off. I can't believe it. But it's true or else I wouldn't be able to lie here like this. I'm not going to die, y'all! Why do I suddenly sound like Britney Spears?"_

You push yourself up in a sitting position, listen closely to your surroundings and look around. Still no sign of Hiei. You're just getting a little bit paranoid here. But then you shrug and stand up.

"Shit!!"

Only to be thrown forward by an unidentified force. The blow knocks the wind out of you and you're once again sprawled forward. The force that hit you is easily identified as Hiei, as he pins you down to the ground. He's straddling your thighs and holding each of your wrists in his hands to hold them down above your head.

"The trick is to wait until they least expect it."

You turn your head sideways so that your cheek is pressed against the leaves to look at Hiei. The glare on his face promises nothing good and you immediately start to struggle violently against his hold. You kick your legs and thrash wildly under him, but that only results in the tightening of his grip. Squealing with effort, you tug on your hands.

"Let go!!"

You struggle until you're out of breath and you sag down to the ground. Hiei leans over you as you gasp for air. Switching your wrists to one hand, he uses the other to push your neck to the ground. As if he's completing your momentary defeat.

"Give up?"

"No, I'm just giving you a rest."

Your sarcasm would've been really impressive, were you not out of breath and smushed against the ground.

"As soon as you're done gloating over the fact that you beat a girl, could you get off me?"

"Hn."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

You jerk in his hold, as his warm hand slides under your shirt and over your sensitive sides.

"No! Don't tickle me! That's not fair, you cruel demon person!"

You're relieved as his hand slides away from your sides to your shoulder blades. The hand is calloused from years of sword fighting, a stunning contrast to your skin. It leaves a trail of warmth across your back. Confusion causes you to let him pet you for a second.

"_What is he doing?"_

_("I'm claiming my prize.")_

The heat radiating from his hand slowly spreads through your body, only to settle as a weight in the pit of your stomach. It's fogging up your brain.

"P-prize?"

Then he presses a single finger against your neck, only to quickly drag it down the length of your spine. The sensation causes you to squeal and arch your spine away from him. In result, your hips arch off the ground, your butt rolling up against his groin.

You freeze on the spot.

Something hard is pressing against you and you know for a fact that it's not a flashlight. Hiei doesn't carry those around. The realisation hits you like a tidal wave and you shiver.

And then you panic.

"You can't possibly be thinking of THAT--"

Your oncoming rant is rudely interrupted by a loud ripping noise, as Hiei simply rips away your shirt. Gasping in surprise, you can't help but blush like a five year old.

"Okay, so you ARE thinking tha--Ah!"

You gasp again when Hiei runs his tongue over the ridge of your ear, sending a shock wave of arousal through you. A shiver of heat crawls its way up your spine, as he runs his fangs over your earlobe. Your ears has always been sensitive. When the demon abandons your ear to suck on the soft spot behind it, you can't suppress a shameless groan.

"Hie...Hiei..."

You tilt your head sideways to give him better access. Hiei's hands tighten on your wrists, as you try to tug them free again.

"Aw, shit!" He bit you! Not hard enough to break the skin, but still!

A swipe of his tongue over the abused area is enough for you to immediately forgive him. You mewl in appreciation. Your breathing speeds up as he continues to torture your neck with kisses, licks and bites. When Hiei hits a particular sensitive spot, a moaned version of his name escapes you.

With a flick of his wrist, your bra is unhooked. You make a mental note to tease him about how easily he did that.

You're disorientated as the world spins around you. Before you know it, the apparition has flipped you over on your back. Your bra nowhere to be seen and...

"When did you take off your shirt?"

He's sitting back on your thighs, offering you a look. His nicely defined chest is rising and falling a little faster than normal. His rock hard abs are covered in a light sheen of sweat. And the bulge in his pants...

Your blush deepens and your doubts from before come flying back.

"Now, hang on for a second!"

His blood-red eyes, with pupils dilated in lust, widen at your outburst.

"Hiei, I'm a virgin! I deserve better than a wild romp in the woods! Although it sounds way fun, it's not how I imagined my first-- Oh god!!"

By drawing your erect nipple into his hot, moist mouth and sucking fiercely, Hiei found the perfect way to shut you up. With a low moan, you arch your back in pleasure, unconsciously offering him more. When he flicks his tongue over the tip, you feel your center throb in response. You have no choice but to moan in desire.

His calloused thumb lightly runs over the neglected nipple and you bite your bottom lip in order not to scream. You close your eyes in sensation, with your back once again lifting off the ground. You shiver as you hear Hiei's ragged breathing. He runs his tongue over your achingly hard nipple one last time, before kissing a way up to your neck.

You cry out, as Hiei runs his fangs roughly over your collarbone.

"Still want me to stop?"

His voice sounds deeper and huskier than normal. You open your eyes at the simple question. The strong amorous look in his eyes is enough to make you liquify in deep, hidden places and you shiver in anticipation. You have to take a deep breath, before your voice cooperates with you.

"No."

His lecherous grin only serves to excite you more. With your wrists still in his hand, he uses the other to take off one of his belts. Your eyes widen as you watch him closely.

"What are you..."

You get the answer for your unfinished question when he uses his belt to secure your hands to the root of a tree.

"B-but... but... Why?!"

You gasp and arch your back, as Hiei cups both of your breasts in each hand. His calloused thumbs creating delightful friction on your sensitive nipples. You have to concentrate to hear his reply.

"Like you said: this is your first time. This time is for you."

He leans down to swipe his tongue over your bottom lip and you lean up to capture him in a fierce, heated kiss. He sensually massages your tongue with his, pouring all of his lust in this one kiss.

You squirm under his onslaught, pressing your thighs together to create some friction where you need it most. The movement causes you to rub up against his erection. With a grunt, Hiei breaks the kiss. His face is twisted in arousal. A look you have never seen on him before.

You pant for air as the demon kisses a trail down your shivering body, each kiss adding to the familiar pressure in your abdomen. Running his warm hands down your sides to your pants, he takes a moment to dip his tongue into your navel. You groan at the mounting pleasure.

"Hiei! Please!"

Without wasting any more time, the demon pulls your pants and underwear over your hips and down your legs, where you kick them off. He roughly pulls your legs apart at the knee. You groan out his name as the cool air hits the liquid heat between your thighs. His kisses to your inner thigh hold a hint of teeth and your clit throbs in response to each one of them.

You tug harshly at your bonds, wanting to do something to make him stop his teasing. With a low moan, you lift your hips up and try to get closer to his hot mouth. With a dark chuckle, Hiei pushes your hips back to the ground. "Try to push me and I might take longer."

You can just barely stop yourself from whining in defeat. There's no choice about who's in charge here. Every touch of his lips to your inner thigh sends a wave of heat through you and all you can do is to writhe underneath him. When you feel his warm breath on your slick center, you tense and hold your breath in anticipation. The demon has a firm grip on your hips, which prevents you from bucking towards him. Your heart pounds loudly in your ears.

There's no way you can stop the scream erupting from your lips, when he runs his tongue over the nub between your folds. Every swipe of his tongue causes the muscles in your abdomen to tighten further. Your arousal taking you higher and higher.

The throbbing fire in your loins seems to control you. You struggle violently against your bonds and his hold at the teasingly light touches, all the while making almost animalistic noises. You drag out his name in a long, heated cry, when he covers your clit with his mouth and sucks it roughly.

Just before you're coming undone, he lowers your hips back to the ground.

You whine in disappointment, when he pulls back for a moment. Then he covers your trembling, naked body with his own. Hiei guides your numb legs over his hips. The tip of his erection resting against your smooth folds. At his pause, you open your eyes. Dazed violet meets lustful red. And you smile.

He seems to have gotten his answer and leans down to press his soft lips to yours. With his strong hands on your hips to steady you, he slowly, sensually pushes himself into your warm, moist--

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

With a loud squeak, you lurch away from the noise, fall out of bed and end up tangled in your blanket on the floor.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Your hair is sticking to your forehead and neck, your entire body seems to be aflame and your clit is throbbing almost painfully. You lie there for a second, breathing heavily, before groaning in misery and reaching up to shut off the alarm. Then the realisation hits you:

You had a freaking sex dream... About Hiei...

You smother your scream in your blanket. You're torn between being scared that Hiei will find out by reading your mind and being pissed at your alarm clock for interrupting the best dream of your life.

You untangle yourself from your blanket and make your way over to the bathroom on shaky legs. You hope a cold shower will clear your head. The image of Hiei's heated stare is burned onto your retina.

Later, you walk back into your room. The cold shower did you good. You happily hum a tune to yourself as you slip into your clothes.

"_Hey, I wore these in my dream... Oh, no! Not again! Go away, naughty thoughts! I can't go downstairs smelling like--"_

With your hand on the doorknob, you're startled out of your thoughts by a roar of anger. One that sounds suspiciously a lot like the one from your dream. With a wicked grin, you quickly run back to your nightstand and pocket a strawberry-flavoured condom.

"One might never know..."

* * *

**Prince Elmo:** I've got a few things I would like to say:

**1)** I'll have you know that I could've finished that Lemon with ease, but I intented it to be a dream from the start. Hello-o? Jaiden and Hiei barely know eachother! Would you have wild, kinky sex in the woods with someone you barely know?...This is the part where you all scream "No!" at the top of your lungs...People?...Hello?...

**2)** Practise safe sex! If you don't want a baby, use a condom. Doesn't really have to be a strawberry-flavoured one...

**3)** Ha! I'm a black-belt at Smut-Fu and I will pwn yo asses! (waves arms around wildy, in very cheesy looking karate moves)

**4) **Tissue's for your bloody noses will be handed out in the review-section.

Now go, before I get killed by a certain Pyro Pixie, who's name I won't mention.

* * *


End file.
